iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age Wiki:Voting Policy
'General Rules' *all rules will be enforced based on the spirit of the rules not the literal transcription *all users must comply with this wiki's Code of Conduct and remain civil to participate in discussions, failure will result in consequences according with this wiki's block policy or reporting to Fandom staff in the case of sockpuppets/global volunteers *forum votes will last for 2 weeks *eligible voters must either have at least 30 edits in the past month prior to any vote that may impact the wiki or is an established member of this community :*all eligible voters are limited to one (1) vote per person. :*it is expected that eligible voters are well informed in regards to impact to this wiki's community prior to submitting their formal vote *all community impacting requests must be first made to an active admin of this wiki who will bring the matter to a consensus vote based on merits alone. All such accepted discussions shall be subject to this voting policy and any attempt to start a discussion disregarding the above will be immediately closed. Any copyright or legal concerns should be directed to Fandom Staff. :*community impacting requests consists of policy amending/creation, promotions, demotions, affiliations, custom new features (JS, CSS, Lua, complex templates) *local wiki staff are allowed to present their own opinions while not speaking on the behalf of this wiki community :*in the case of a global volunteer group member being a part of this community, they are allowed to vote with their own opinion while not speaking on behalf of the global volunteer group otherwise will be an ineligible vote. *Official voting shall be done by forums & properly signed with timestamps 'Affiliation Requests' *in order for an affiliation request to have merit to start discussion, the requesting wiki community must first have consensus approval before Ice Age wiki will consider. Affiliation requires approval from both communities, if one wiki lacks one then it shall be determined by the other. 'Voting Rules' *Fandom staff, visitors from wiki affiliations or from global volunteer groups are ineligible to vote, any votes made will be ignored as they are invalid due to conflict of interest *vandalizing, interfering (editing, removing) or obstructing with votes, other's comments or official Fandom staff statements is unacceptable and subject to the block policy *only demotion votes that have merit will be accepted for actual discussion and voting otherwise it will be closed :* only valid demotions will restrict the target user of their authority :*invalid (sockpuppet ballot stuffing) or ineligible votes will be removed/ignored :*sockpuppets and blocked users are ineligible to start any promotion or demotion vote threads, these will be closed immediately for ban evasion. :*promotion or demotion votes where the nominator interferes/obstructs will be closed for "loss of credibility" :*repeatedly starting demotion votes after the same/similar issue was resolved is considered harassment :*frequency of demotions is not to take place in such a manner that it becomes near impossible or hinders normal operation of managing the wiki *only wiki admins or Fandom staff are authorized to edit the official vote tally in accordance of non bias, any inaccuracies will be fixed. Attempted efforts to obstruct won't be tolerated & subject to this wiki's block policy, falsely changing the vote tally by Fandom staff or wiki admins is unacceptable.